Empty
by Suki Pie
Summary: Bagi Seijuurou, dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri, Shintarou jauh lebih posesif akan segala hal.—MidoAka. [For Alice Klein's Belated Birthday].


**"Empty"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Empty © Suki Pie **

**Rated : T**

**"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini." **

**.**

**.**

For** Alice Klein's** Belated Birthday~

**Happy Reading!**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_"Pegang tanganku, tapi jangan terlalu erat, karena aku ingin seiring dan bukan digiring."_

(Dee, Filosofi Kopi : Kumpulan Cerita dan Prosa Satu Dekade)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i.**

Kisah mereka diawali seperti ini.

Seijuurou benci menunggu, dan menghabiskan waktu di depan gedung perpustakaan pusat kota seorang diri di bawah rintik hujan bukanlah keinginannya. Sepertinya ia harus menyalahkan sopirnya, yang saat ini tidak bisa mendampinginya selama Seijuurou berada di Tokyo—atau Ayahnya, karena pria tua itu, Seijuurou terpaksa mengurusi beberapa pekerjaannya di perusahaan. Ah, tidak. Atau bisa saja Seijuurou menyalahkan—

"Sei?"

—pria tinggi berkacamata yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya?

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. "Halo, Shin."

Ada kerutan heran yang menghisai pelipis sang dokter muda, ketika pertanyaan tanpa nada yang dilontarkan Seijuurou tadi memasuki gendangnya. Dan bagaimana iris hijau di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam itu memancarkan binar terkejut, meski sekilas, namun Seijuurou bisa melihatnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Shintarou bertanya tanpa basi-basi. Payung yang sebelumnya sudah terbuka tadi kini ditutup kembali. Langkah kecilnya mendekati Seijuurou.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan orang lakukan di perpustakaan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku," sela Shintarou, menggeleng pelan. "Sedang apa kau di Tokyo? Terakhir yang aku ingat dari pesanmu, kau akan berangkat esok pagi dengan kereta—"

"Shin, kau tidak membaca pesanku yang selanjutnya,"

Kening Shintarou mengerut samar. "Terakhir aku cek, tidak ada pesan darimu,"

"Oh, aku ingat mengirimnya. Perjalananku dipercepat hari ini, dan sekarang aku sudah sampai di Tokyo. Tanpa ada yang menjemput, dan kau bilang—"

"Sei, aku tidak menerima pesanmu,"

"Jangan bohong,"

"Sei—"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku."

Shintarou diam. Merasa tak ingin berkutik.

Dua manik berbeda warna itu memicing, menyelidik Shintarou dengan tatapannya. "Shin, kau yakin ponselmu tidak dalam keadaan mati?"

Shintarou tak menjawabnya. Sebaliknya, satu payung yang sempat tak terpakai tadi kembali dibukanya; membentangkannya hingga rintik-rintik air hujan itu saling berlomba untuk membentur dasar atasnya, hingga terpelanting dari ujungnya, lalu kembali membentur aspal jalanan.

"Ayo pulang," sebelah tangan Shintarou yang bebas menarik lengan Seijuurou. Menautkan kelima jarinya pada setiap jemari lentik si rambut merah. Membuat tubuh kecil berbalut mantel putih itu terseret dan berjalan dalam genangan air kecil yang membuat keciprak air membasahi sebagian kecil sepatunya.

"Dan omong-omong—" Shintarou mengalihkan pandangan; menyembunyikan rona pipinya. "—selamat datang kembali."

Seijuurou mendengus geli, lalu tersenyum jail.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Shin."

—memangnya apa ini? Semacam cerita dalam _shoujo manga_-kah?

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

"Dua _chamomile tea_, dan tolong berikan esens _mint_ di dalamnya."

Shintarou akhirnya menyerah. Ia tahu, sekeras apapun dirinya mencoba beragumen dengan Seijuurou, kata menang tak pernah mau berpihak untuknya. Seperti sekarang ini, atau jika bisa mengungkit minggu-minggu sebelumnya, laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali menariknya berkunjung ke kafe langganan mereka—atau langganan Seijuurou, entahlah. Kafe yang terletak cukup terisolir dari pusat kota. Dengan aksen London yang selalu menjadi favorit Seijuurou.

"Hujan turun lebih lebat,"

Seijuurou meliriknya sekilas begitu sang pramusaji berlalu meninggalkan meja mereka. "Hm, lalu?"

"Kita bisa pulang cepat kalau kau tidak merengek untuk datang kemari,"

"Shin, aku tidak merengek." Kilahnya cepat dan tidak suka, dan juga kesal. Seijuurou tidak ingin disamakan dengan anak kecil. "Kau yang terlalu sering menggerutu,"

Shintarou mengabaikannya—lebih tepatnya, ia mencoba untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Ingat, takdir kadang tak adil ketika ia berdebat dengan Seijuurou.

"Lalu," lebih baik, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "terjadi sesuatu?"

Kali ini, kening Seijuurou yang mengerut.

"Kedatanganmu ke Tokyo, Sei," jelas Shintarou, memaku manik delima Seijuurou tepat di mata. "Bisa dibilang, kunjungan rutinistasmu kemari cukup mengejutkan, dan tiba-tiba. Dan jangan bilang karena urusan pekerjaan." Sahutnya cepat ketika Seijuurou membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "alasan yang klise,"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi," Seijuurou mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Detik berikutnya, percakapan berhenti sampai di sana. Seijuurou tidak ingin melanjutkannya, meski Shintarou menunggu untuk mendengar. Sampai pesanan mereka datang, sampai waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan secangkir _chamomile tea_, sampai hujan bertransformasi kembali menjadi rintik dan embun.

Seijuurou tak membicarakannya.

Dan Shintarou tahu Seijuurou tengah berbohong.

* * *

><p><strong>iii. <strong>

Jika ada yang bertanya, hal gila apa yang pernah Shintarou lihat, maka ia akan menjawab Seijuurou dengan sikap baiknya. Pria hijau itu tidak akan ragu menjawabnya, sungguh. Bahkan mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou dengan sikap manisnya—hei, asal tahu saja, diam-diam Shintarou bisa menganggap Seijuurou itu manis di saat-saat tertentu—itu menyeramkan dan mengerikan, ia tak akan ragu.

Pernah suatu kali Shintarou mendapati kekasihnya terjebak di antara sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain salju di taman, ketika musim dingin tahun lalu. Saat itu, Seijuurou mungkin tak menyadari kedatangannya. Tidak sadar ketika Shintarou mengatamatinya dari jauh.

Apa yang dilihat Shintarou hari itu mungkin sedikit membuatnya tertegun. Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang terkenal akan pribadi absolut dan sifat selalu benarnya dalam keadaan apapun, menjadi idola di tengah-tengah anak kecil.

Layaknya seorang ibu—_hell, _Seijuurou bisa saja membunuhnya jika mengetahui dirinya berpikiran seperti itu—atau malaikat, bisa dikatakan? Yang jelas, melihat Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kelembutan seperti itu membuatnya merinding. Membuatnya tak berkutik. Membuatnya mematung.

Shintarou akui, ada ketakutan yang menjalar dalam relung hatinya. Ada keresahan yang ia rasakan. Ada gelisah yang tak bisa dihilangkannya.

Ia takut Seijuurou akan pergi meninggalkannya dan Shintarou tak bisa melepaskannya.

* * *

><p><strong>iv. <strong>

"Sei, sudah kubilang hentikan ini,"

"Shin, berhenti menggerutu,"

Ini gila. Seorang dokter sepertinya tak mungkin menghabiskan waktu di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Akan ada banyak bakteri dan virus yang membuat kekebalan tubuhnya menurun. Dan Shintarou akan selalu peka terhadap hal kecil yang berhubungan dengan kesehatannya, juga kesehatan Seijuurou.

Berlari-lari sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen sepulang dari kafe bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi dingin mulai menyerang dan membuatnya beku.

"Kita seperti anak kecil saja,"

Seijuurou mendengus. "Berhenti mengeluh dan lari saja, Tuan berkacamata,"

Aneh. Shintarou berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi ia tetap merasakannya.

Seijuurou bersikap aneh hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>v. <strong>

Gigi-gigi itu saling bergemeletuk. Shintarou bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tepat di depannya. Wajah Seijuurou yang pucat dan bibir gemetar, napas yang berembun karena dingin, rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata karena basah, dan kilat mata sayu karena lelah. Kedua lengan Shintarou sibuk mengeringkan kepala berambut merah itu dengan handuk. Berbagi napas yang memburu karena tubuh menggigil. Di sini, di apartemen Shintarou.

"Sudah kubilang, berlari ketika hujan itu benar-benar bodoh," tukas Shintarou, dengan kesal yang terselip dalam nada suaranya.

"Ya, bodoh karena kau juga melakukannya," timpal Seijuurou tanpa dosa. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap lekat-lekat sepasang _jade_ yang kini tak terhalang oleh lensa berbingkai hitamnya—Shintarou sudah menaruhnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Shintarou balas memandang manik _ruby_ yang tampak menerawang itu.

Seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa' lewat sorot mata dan pergerakan kedua tangannya.

"Shin," terselip getar di sana, yang akan pecah, dan semakin rapuh ketika bibir tipis penuh candu itu melengkung dengan perlahan; menjadi seulas senyum. Walau tidak lebar, tapi juga tidak tipis.

"Kita selesai sampai di sini saja,"

Tak perlu makna lebih. Logika Shintarou mendadak kosong.

* * *

><p><strong>vi. <strong>

Aomine Daiki bilang Akashi Seijuurou itu posesif dalam artian yang berbeda-beda. Posesif terhadap harga dirinya, posesif demi kehidupannya, posesif menjalankan pikirannya, posesif untuk hatinya, dan terutama, posesif kepada Shintarou.

Namun bagi Seijuurou, dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri, Shintarou jauh lebih posesif akan segala hal. Sekecil apapun itu.

"Shin—!"

Seperti sekarang ini. Seijuurou tidak akan mengaku kalau dirinya bersalah, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, meski Shintarou akhirnya bertindak. Mengambil satu langkah lebih cepat untuk mengecup bibirnya, dengan gigitan dan isapan, dengan rasa dominasi yang lebih dan perih yang tak terucap.

Sampai Shintarou menguasai segalanya. Dan rasa posesif itu akan semakin besar.

Seijuurou tidak akan menyesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Owari~**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki's corner :<strong>

Duduk manis dan dengarkan baik-baik, akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah yang manis namun pahit, hingga di akhir cerita kau takkan merasakan apa-apa. Tapi percayalah, cerita ini terjadi karena aku melihat dan mengamatinya.

"Shin, aku merasa kita sedang diawasi," Seijuurou berucap kala itu, dengan tumpukan naskah yang terabaikan di atas mejanya. Di sisi lain, Shintarou meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, Sei. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikannya, tidak penting."

Seijuuro berdecak. "Tch, dingin sekali." Kepala merah itu mendongak, hingga tatapannya tertuju tepat ke atas lemari yang tersimpan di kamar tidur Shintarou. "Dan omong-omong, Shin, apa yang dilakukan kucingmu itu di atas sana?"

Kali ini, kepala Shintarou yang terangkat. Menatap tempat yang dilihat Seijuurou.

"Ah, kucing itu selalu berada di sana, abaikan saja."

Jahat! Shintarou, akan kukutuk kau sampai ke liang kuburmu nanti! Kau mengabaikanku begitu saja? Jahat sekali! Memangnya kau pikir siapa aku?! Dan, oh, Seijuurou … terima kasih karena telah memberikan tatapan iba seperti itu untukku. Cih, di luar saja Shintarou terlihat _tsundere_, tapi di dalamnya ia begitu dingin dan menyebalkan! Jauh berbeda denganmu Seijuurou, kau memiliki aura yang hangat.

"Benar juga. Kucing seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak biarkan orang mengadopsinya saja?"

Kutarik kata-kataku! Seijuurou, kau sama jahatnya! Kalian berdua menyebalkan! Susah payah aku membacakan narasi tentang kalian berdua di cerita ini! Dan kalian mengabaikanku begitu saja?! Kalian … arrgh!

Oh, maafkan aku karena sudah bersikap lancang tanpa memperkenalkan diri.

Perkenalkan, namaku Suki. Makanan favoritku adalah pai susu dan karamel. Pembaca narasi dalam kisah mereka. Sekaligus kucing perliharaan majikanku, Midorima Shintarou.

Akan kubuat pria itu menyesal karena membuang kucing berintelejensi tinggi sepertiku!

"Shin! Shin! Kucingnya melompat!"

"Ap—Hei! Jangan sobek kertasnya!"

_Meow!_

**~~Beneran Owari ini~~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Haloo~ ya, mumpung UTS ceritanya udah mulai dalam zona aman(?) jadi Suki sempatkan saja dulu ngetik, hahaha /plek.

DAN ALICE MET ULTAH MAAF SERIBU KALI FIC-NYA TELAT! 8""DD Tau lah, sibuk Suki kayak gimana. Itu si nona elektrostatiska sama tuan program linier melambai terus :""/terjun/

Dan request-nya jauh dari harapan, niat pengen dibikin kayak _Venteriloquisme_, malah jadi sinetron gak puguh gini, ihik. Dan apalah judul sama akhir gak nyambung, udah gagal paham, asli 8"D

Terus itu lagi, pojokan si Suki. Itu kucing ceritanya kucing kantin sekolah yang Suki kasih nama Nyanko-sensei, waktu itu kucingnya pundung gara-gara Suki godain terus, dan dianya lagi hamil. /gak penting, asli/

Ya, sudahlah. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya! XDD (Oh ya, maaf ada fic yang belum Suki bales reviewnya Q.Q)

Akhir kata,

Review please? *makan pie*


End file.
